Aujourd'hui est la veille de demain
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: En couple avec Ron, tout va basculer en l'espace d'une soirée dans la vie d'Hermione... OS Dramione


_Bonsoir à toutes (tous ?) :) _

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS sur mon couple favori dans l'univers HP... _

_En couple avec Ron, tout va pourtant basculer en une soirée dans la vie d'Hermione... _

_Seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à __**JKR**__. _

_Merci à ma jumelle de coeur pour son soutien sans faille _

_Laissez-moi vos avis, commentez, votez ! ça fait toujours plaisir ;) _

_A très bientôt :)_

* * *

- Tu sais ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas Mione ? Demanda le brun inquiet.

La jeune femme resta quelques instants silencieuse, baissant la tête.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que cette situation a trop duré. Je n'en peux plus de lui mentir tous les jours. Ces mots que je lui dis, je ne les pense plus depuis longtemps. Quand il m'embrasse, ce n'est plus à lui que je pense… Mais, en même temps, je suis consciente que ça risque de gâcher notre amitié à tous.

- C'est sûr qu'il ne va pas bien le prendre. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là. Tu seras toujours ma soeur de coeur tu sais.

La jeune femme, visiblement émue, se jetta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver et ce soutien était le bienvenu.

- Tu comptes lui en parler quand ? Fit le jeune homme, rompant leur étreinte.

- Le plus tôt possible, j'imagine. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir inutilement. Si nous en sommes arrivés là, c'est de ma faute…

- Ne te blâmes pas Mione. Après toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversées, il est normal de rêver au bonheur. Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à ses côtés. J'essaierais de faire des efforts, pour toi…

- Merci Harry. Merci pour tout.

Après une dernière étreinte, la brune prit place au milieu de la cheminée et disparut dans de grandes flammes vertes.

.

Quand Ron rentra chez lui, il était vingt heures, comme tous les jours. Il accrocha sa cape au porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la salle-à-manger. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit que rien n'était prêt.

- Hermione ? Appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sa compagne était forcément là puisque sa cape était accrochée elle-aussi au porte-manteau.

Il la trouva assise dans la cuisine, les yeux dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Pourquoi rien n'est prêt ? Tu… Tu as pleuré ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ron… Il… Il faut qu'on parle, fit la jeune femme d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tu es enceinte, c'est ça ? Je... Comment cela est-il possible ? J'ai toujours fait ce qu'il fallait pour éviter ça. Je ne veux pas d'un gamin. C'était pourtant clair non ? Fulmina-t-il en faisant de grands gestes. Ce sont toutes tes copines moldues qui t'ont mis cette envie en tête, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix haineuse.

La brunette, à l'entente du mot "moldu", sortit de sa léthargie.

- Tu vas me laisser parler ou non Ronald ? Fit-elle d'une voix froide et maîtrisée. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas enceinte. Mais si ça avait été le cas, tu aurais fait quoi ? Tu m'aurais jeté comme on jette un vieil elfe de maison malade ? Quand je pense que tu osais critiquer les Serpentard pour leur comportement... Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux...

Le sorcier fulminait de rage. Comment osait-elle le comparer à des lâches et des traîtres lui qui s'était battu lors de la Bataille Finale ? C'en était trop pour lui et avant de réfléchir à la portée de son geste, il lui assena une gifle. Sous la violence du choc, elle fut projetée à terre.

Immédiatement des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et ses épaules furent soulevées par des sanglots.

- Mione, je suis désolé. Pardon, je ne voulais pas, gémit le dit Ron en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Il leva la main pour lui caresser le visage mais elle stoppa son geste avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher.

- Ne me touches pas ! D'ailleurs, tu ne me toucheras plus jamais maintenant. Nous deux, c'est terminé. Tu as été trop loin cette fois.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux…

- Bien sûr que je le peux ! Si tu tenais à moi, tu n'aurais pas fait ça, tu aurais vu que rien n'allait plus depuis bien longtemps… Seulement, tu étais trop occupé à penser à toi pour prendre soin de moi. Tu sais quoi ? Heureusement qu'il était là pour moi lui.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre alors ? S'inquièta-t-il.

- C'est que tu deviendrais presque intelligent, ironisa la jeune femme. Ce n'est plus la peine de te soucier de moi.

- Ne me laisse pas ! Je réparerais mes erreurs… Je t'en supplie…

- Il est trop tard. Adieu Ron.

La jeune femme prit ses valises, préparées plus tôt dans la soirée et transplana immédiatement, ne laissant pas le temps au roux de faire quoi que ce soit.

.

Le sorcier venait tout juste de rentrer du ministère. Le rapport qu'il devait rendre en fin de semaine prochaine lui donnait du fil à retordre mais ce soir, il était bien trop fatigué pour espérer avancer. Il retirait sa cape lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots venant du salon.

Le blond, intrigué, se dirigea immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit. Le spectacle qu'il trouva le figea sur place. Une jeune femme en larmes était recroquevillée sur un coin du canapé. Aussitôt qu'il la vit, il la reconnut et son coeur se serra.

- Mia, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet tout en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Hermione se redressa légèrement et fit face au sorcier. Celui-ci remarqua immédiatement la trace qui trônait sur sa joue.

- C'est Weasley qui t'as fait ça ? Comment a-t-il pu oser lever la main sur toi ? S'emporta Draco. Si jamais je le croise, je vais…

- Tu ne feras rien du tout Dray. C'est fini maintenant, tout est fini. Il ne me touchera plus jamais. Grâce à toi, j'ai trouvé la force de me défaire de lui, ajouta-t-elle avant de se blottir contre lui.

Le silence qui s'installa n'avait rien d'inconfortable, seulement brisé par les sanglots d'Hermione. Il permit à chacun de faire le tri de ses pensées.

Plus le temps passait et plus Hermione se sentait attirée par le jeune homme. Il était l'exact opposé de Ron, à l'écoute et très présent pour elle. Avec lui, elle pouvait parler pendant des heures, rire et même pleurer sans crainte d'être jugée.

De son côté, Draco avait plus de mal à mettre ses idées au clair. Depuis la fin de la guerre il avait changé bien sûr, mais certains sujets, comme l'amour, étaient encore difficiles à aborder. Quoi qu'il en dise, il était toujours hanté par les fantômes de son passé et ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il avait trouvé en elle une amie, une alliée, une confidente. Certains de ses amis de Serpentard étaient toujours là, mais c'était différent.

Quand Draco reprit ses esprits, il constata que la jeune femme s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il la souleva délicatement et la porta jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où il l'installa finalement sur le lit. Le sorcier referma la porte et retourna dans son salon. Il prit le journal qui trônait sur la table basse et en commença la lecture. Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Cela faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il lisait le même paragraphe quand il fut interrompu par le son disctinct d'une personne frappant à la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa mauvaise humeur. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'une tornade entra.

- Drake ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens d'apprendre ! Quand j'y pense, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle aurait le courage de faire ça ! C'est Daphné qui m'a envoyé un hibou pour me le dire. Elle l'a appris de Parvarti qui elle-même le tient de Lavande. C'est une excellente nouvelle, surtout pour…

- Tu vas te calmer, oui ? Et s'il te plait, ne crie pas, elle dort, ajouta le jeune homme avant de reprendre place dans son canapé.

- Qui dort ? Oh ! Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici ? Mais comment ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse en s'asseyant près de son meilleur ami.

- Je l'ai retrouvé en larmes sur ce canapé quand je suis rentré du ministère. Tu imagines Pansy, ce minable l'a frappé, dit-il en serrant les points. Ça m'a rappelé tellement de mauvais souvenirs, ajouta-t-il, ses yeux trahissant sa détresse.

- Je sais Drake, mais c'est du passé tout cela maintenant. Ton père est en prison, il ne fera plus de mal à personne. Tu... Tu n'es pas comme lui, peu importe ce que tu en penses.

- J'ai peur de mal faire, de la blesser et de la perdre. Je ne supporterais pas de voir de la déception sur son visage. Elle...

- Drake, tu... L'interrompit la jeune femme.

- Non, laisse-moi finir Pansy. Elle est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux après la guerre. C'est étrange mais à chaque fois que l'on se voit, c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Je me sens si bien à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas gérer ça... L'amitié, oui, mais les sentiments...

- Dray, tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu as tout entendu ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée. C'est l'arrivée de Pansy qui m'a réveillée... Je ne voulais pas, paniqua la jeune femme.

- Hé, ce n'est pas grave Mia, la rassura-t-il.

En disant cela, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'ancienne Gryffondor qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il effaça avec délicatesse les quelques larmes qui glissaient le long des joues de la brune. Pansy, se sentant de trop, choisit de transplaner discrètement.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, chuchota-t-il en marquant une hésiation, alors je ne tenterais rien. Je suis terrorisé à l'idée de te rendre malheureuse, de te blesser, de te perdre. Ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est que tu sois là. Pour le reste, tu peux choisir…

- Tu sais, comme Pansy, je suis persuadée que tu es bien différent de ton père. Tu mérites que l'on soit honnête avec toi, alors je vais me lancer, dit la jeune femme en rougissant. Depuis quelques temps, mes sentiments pour toi ont commencé à changer. Je me sens bien avec toi, je me sens exister…

- Je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre, l'interrompit le blond. Tu veux dire que…

- Oui Dray. J'éprouve des sentiments pour toi. Mais c'est trop tôt. Je viens juste de rompre, j'ai passé des semaines difficiles, j'ai besoin de souffler, de me reconstruire aussi… Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je suis à bout de force, finit-elle dans un murmure.

- On ira à ton rythme. Je ferais tout pour te rendre le sourire. Il te va tellement bien, dit-il en souriant.

Le jeune homme la prit par la main et ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée. Les flammes jaune-orangé dansaient dans l'âtre, illuminant leurs visages et réchauffant leurs coeurs. Ce soir, une nouvelle page de leur vie commençait, une page qu'ils écriraient main dans la main en dépit de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés.


End file.
